warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
'Their Lives as Warriors' Series
Hello! I'm Honeyrose, or Rosey, the creator of the Their Lives as Warriors series. If you haven't read this series so far, please do! The series is being planned as a four-book saga. The first book and the second are now completed and have finished half of this saga! This page will explain about the main characters and other what not's. Hope you will take this in your interest and will maybe check out Their Lives as Warriors. Thanks! Sincerely,' Honeyrose34 (Rosey) ' Genre: Romance, Adventure, Humor Rated Moderate M Books These are the books in the series. 1) Ferntail: Her LIfe as a Warrior 2) Tigerstrike:His Life as a Warrior 3) Sunbeam: Her Life as a Warrior 4) Unnamed? Blurb SPOILER ALERT!!!!! Ferntail... Ferntail, a new named warrior of HollyClan, shares her story of a warrior. Along the way, she finds love, lost memories, and mysteries. And what will happen when SnowClan declares war? Tigerstrike... Born to Ferntail, Tigerstrike shares the next story of his life as a warrior. HollyClan has now evolved and Prickleleaf has now decided to retire. A new position for a cat in the Clan and a weak leader adds tension in the Clan. Don't forget about SnowClan's leader Lilystar's declare of war. Now war between HollyClan and SnowClan is expected. Goldenbud and Tigerstrike must follow their Clan in a time of great turmoil... Sunbeam... Sunbeam, daughter of Tigerstar and Honeyrose, must defeat SnowClan in the battle of a lifetime. The Clans face difficult times as SnowClan's threat grows and grows...Will the Sun defeat the White Mass or will the remaining three Clans be doomed forever and be slaves of SnowClan's expanding empire? Main Characters ~Spoilers Alert~ Read with caution!! In Ferntail... Ferntail- a beautiful golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes. The main character of the first book of the saga. The story evolves aroun her POV. Smokepaw - smokey gray tabby tom. Smokepaw is one of the three sons of Nightwing. He is apprenticed to Ferntail. His two brothers, Rainpaw and Shadowpaw, are his best friends. Rosefrost- golden-brown she-cat with ice-blue eyes. The sister to Ferntail and the mate to the Clan's deputy, Prickleleaf. Together, they have three kits. In Tigerstrike... Tigerstrike- muscular brown and black tom. The POV of the story. Prophecied to 'Follow the Clan towards a time of great dispair'. His sister, Goldenbud, is part of the prophecy as well. Tigerstrike has the power to be powerful in battle. Goldenbud- pretty golden-brown she-cat. Part of the Golden-Tiger prophecy, Goldenbud has the power to have visions of the future. Honeyrose- golden tabby she-cat with small spikes of fur. Friend and cousin of Tigerstrike, they share a great bond. They help each other with almost everything. In Sunbeam... Sunbeam- golden tabby she-cat. POV of the story. Sunmean is the only daughter to Tigerstar and Honeyrose, prophecied to finish where her father left off, to defeat the Mass and bring peace to the Clans forever... Ravenwing- dark gray, almost black she-cat. Only daughter to Liontail and Shadeleaf. A bit fiesty, but learns to like Sunbeam and helps her defeat SnowClan. Squirrelstar- ginger tom. Leader of a forgotten group of cats, Squirrelstar helps the Sun in the Fight, but fights himself in the decision to go back to their ancestor's home, or to stay where his cats are happy and healthy. Praise (Direct from Discussion pages. Fresh praise is always welcome on there!) For Ferntail... Good story! - User:Mistyfur good story :P - User:Leafwhisker Ouick! Write more, I want to know more about Rosefrost's kits! - User:Rabbitsnow For Tigerstrike... WO-OW! good! - User:Leopardkit Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Honeyrose34's Fanfictions